riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma Sword
The Karma commonly known as the Energetic Sword, is a close quarters weapon of the Universal Generation, for exclusive use of the Reprise Fighters and Gardroids. ''Design 'Advantages' he Karma Energy Weapon/Sword consists of a curved hilt, housing an energy storage module and a device for projecting the plasma which forms the blade. The actual blade is composed of two partially ionized 'blades' of free moving electron based gas held in a blade-like form by two small magnetic-field generators built into the handle of the weapon. This forms and contains the oval shaped, ionized blades for which the weapon is recognized. The battery's energy is reduced for each successful strike. Each killing strike from the sword will drain the battery by 10% of its energy. Once the battery power is fully depleted, the sword will deactivate unless recharged, which is impossible in the games. The Karma Energy Weapon contains a failsafe mechanism witnessed during the Battle of Monroe that can permanently disable the weapon if the Reprise or Gardroids wielding it drops it. When dropped, the failsafe engages by deactivating the magnetic field before dispersing the energy. The energy then consumes the handle and thus destroys the weapon. The failsafe is included to prevent enemy infantry from acquiring the weapon and using it, and is yet another insight to Universal Generation tactics. The failsafe seems to be rarely used, or was only included in a variant of Energy Sword issued to the Universal Generation ground forces deployed to Vera by the Fleet Galactic Conquest. The Energy Sword is the signature weapon of the Gardroids and Reprise Fighters, and has been their weapon of nobility since its creation during the time of the Universal Generation's founding in 2120. Viewed as a common weapon for higher ranking Reprise Fighters or Gardroids the Universal Generation pride themselves on their skills with this weapon and believe that it is better for a Reprise Fighter or Gardroid to fall on his sword as an act to redeem his honor. The Universal Generation are also very strict on who can be trained in the art of swordsmanship - only aristocrats are permitted to wield Energy Swords and sword. In service to the Universal Generation, Gardroids of a high or important rank are permitted to wield this weapon - lower ranks are not permitted to wield the sword because of its high status. In the Universal Generation, Gardroid Ultras, Reprise Fighter DJ's, Special Operations Megabolts, Stealth droids, Robotic Warriors and Universal Generation Honor Guardsman, are permitted to use Energetic Swords. 'Disadvantages' The Karma Energy Weapon's main disadvantage is that it is purely a close-quarters weapon, any weapon outside of the effective range puts the wielder at risk. It is for this reason that the Universal Generation approach sword combat on the battlefield in two different ways, by funneling the enemy into close-quarters to allow them to strike, or to apply a form of stealth using both technology and technique. Without these, the Reprise Fighters and Gardroids is vulnerable to attack by all forms of ranged attack, especially from sniper-based counterattacks. Infantry with Overshields are also more resistant when facing this weapon as it can take two strikes before the shield system fails and then another for the killing blow. Furthermore, the Karma Energy Weapon is vulnerable to other magnetic fields, as they can block, disrupt, or possibly even alter the functionality of the sword. Two energy swords clashing together create a small disruption of energy as a result of the same type of magnetic fields clashing together, this clash has a slight area of effect damage that can affect the combatants. As with most other Universal Generation weapons, the Karma Energy Weapon is battery powered, requiring the user to either recharge the weapon or discard it when the power is depleted. Although the handle can generally be used as a club, the Energy Sword's combat effectiveness at that point is minimal. The strength and lethality of the sword in the games are compensated for the sake of gameplay. Finally, due to the energy output, the Karma Energy Weapon can sometimes give away the position of a Reprise warrior who uses active camouflage. 'Trivia''' Category:R.F.F.S.7. Made Fire Arms Category:Galactic War Era Category:Universal Generation Made Fire Arms Category:Melee Weaponry Category:Swords